This invention pertains to the art of devices for hanging pipes or the like and more particularly to self-locking pipe hangers. The invention is particularly applicable to a unitary bent member and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Pipe hangers of the type to which this invention pertain have ordinarily included a pair of separate, cooperating members designed to support an associated pipe along a predetermined circumferential portion. The cooperating portions are interlocked at two separate regions, one at a region disposed beneath the pipe and the second region at an area spaced therefrom, usually above the pipe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,274 to Marik, et al. issued Aug. 15, 1961 is exemplary of this type of structure.
The pipe hanger shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,369 to Banks issued Apr. 3, 1984 illustrates a wire-type structure that cooperates with a separate member at outer ends of separate leg portions. Wire structures incorporated into a pipe hanger assembly have necessarily required a separate member for attaching the outer leg portions or have relied on deformation of the wire member to lockingly engage the support structure. The small cross-sectional area of the wire structures has prevented application of the locking or retaining structure of the band-like hangers to the wire. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,580 issued to Schauster on Jul. 19, 1966 show a generally U-shaped band member in which outer leg portions cooperate with a separate nut member to support a pipe from a hanger rod or stud. On the other hand, the band-like hangers are more expensive due to the amount of stock material required to form the band.
Although these prior art devices have met with some success, it still remains a primary concern that the pipes are reliably supported and remain supported for many years. Further, it has been considered desirable to design the pipe hanger so that it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and efficiently installed in order to reduce overall costs. The pipe hangers, once installed, should also be easily released and adjusted so that the supported pipes can be removed, replaced, have their pitch adjusted, and the like with a minimum of labor.
The subject invention is deemed to overcome the above-noted problems and meet these needs and others in a simple, economical manner.